You have a boyfriend?
by Tyler Patterson 2
Summary: So this is about Hiroki discovering Usami was dating one of his student, I wrote this along time ago on my original page 'Tyler Patterson' but I've recently edited it, and I hope you like it.


**Alright guys, here goes nothing, a lovely little one shot where Hiroki finds out Usamis dating his student.**

"Kamijo Sensei, you wanted to see me?" Misaki said as he stepped into his proffessors office after class had ended.

"Ah, Takahashi-kun, it's about your report on the last session." Hiroki Kamijo told him.

Misaki was a bit nervous, hoping he didn't do anything wrong. "Did I misunderstand the whole project and reason for the essay?" He asked.

Hiroki took out a few files and the two of them began to descuss the basics of the assignment. Mean while Usami was outside the University waiting for Misaki. He looked around and didn't see Misaki, so he tried to call him. When Misaki didn't answer he left a vioce mail, "Oi, Misaki, the cars at the side of the building, go ahead and get in, I need to do something real quick." Usami then hung up.

Usami headed inside the school building, he was planning on barrowing a book from an old friend who worked there. When he entered his destination he found Misaki sitting with Hiroki, his old friend.

"A-Akihiko?" Hiroki stuttered in surprise.

"U-Usagi-san?" Misaki also stuttered in surprise.

"So this is where you've been, whats going on?" Usami asked.

Hiroki stood up, "Akihiko, I'm not sure why your here but I'm in the middle of a discussion with one of my students, so will you please wait outside." Hiroki said as he pointed to the door.

Usami smile and giggled, "You look so serious Hiroki, then again you've always looked that way, even as kids you were kind of like an adult. Anyways, that student of yours, hes going to be late for his brothers dinner if he doesn't hurry home to take a shower." Usami said as he walked over to Misaki and ruffled his hair.

"U-Usagi-san, please don't." Misaki said with a small blush spread from cheek to cheek.

Hiroki was very confused, "You know eachother?" He asked as Misaki packed his things.

Usami smiled and looked at Hiroki, "We're living together, don't you know his name as his Sensei?"

"Misaki Takahashi." He said under his breath, "So He's Takahiros younger brother?" Hiroki asked.

"Nii-chan? What about him? You know my brother Sensei?" Misaki asked as he put a book in his bag.

"We all used to be classmates, Hiroki is a childhood friend of mine." Usami told Misaki.

"Ah, so you met when you returned to Japan when you were younger?" Misaki asked.

"Mhm, He's a close friend I suppose." Usami announced. Those words made Hiroki a bit happy. "Ready to go home? Takahiros expecting to see us in about an hour. And you didn't finish wrapping the suvinours we got them from the hot springs." Usami said as he looked at his watch.

'Home' Hiroki thought, 'So they live together? When did he get over Takahiro? Is he even over him? Well they seemed to have gone to the hot springs together, what does that mean?' Hiroki was lost in thought until Misaki's yelling snapped him out of it.

"Who's fault do you think it was that I couldn't finish the wrapping this morning!?" Misaki yelled.

"Who's fault do you think it is that wrapping was delayed till the last minute?" Usami shot back.

Misaki didn't know what to say after that, instead he turned to Hiroki, "I'm sorry Sensei, I have to leave. But I'll be sure to discuss the next assignment with you."

Hiroki's face turned into a glare, "HMMM... And why do I have to explain the lesson to you over again after I've taught it!?" He picked up a book ready to throw it, "What don't you understand?"

"N-Nothing Sensei! I-I mean I understand it all!" Misaki prayed for his life, "Well good bye Kamijo Sensei!" Misaki then ran out of the room in a dead sprint.

"You shouldn't scare your students so badly." Usami said ready to exit then he stopped, "Oh yeah, I came in here to barrow a book." When he turned to Look at Hiroki his head was down. "Hiroki?"

Hiroki looked up, "Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry, the book..." He went over to find a few.

Usami walked next to him, "Is something wrong?"

Hirokis eyes shot open and a small blush that was barely noticable appeared on his face. Then his face got a bit calmer "W-Well..." He paused before taking a book out of the shelf. "About Takahashi... Are you two-?"

"We're dating." Usami said bluntly.

Hiroki's eye widend again, "B-but, what about Takahiro?"

Usami's face looked troubled at the time then it went back to normal, "He got married to a wonderful woman. And I fell in Love with Misaki."

"Who does that happen!? You've loved Takahiro for so long! You can't just fall in love with another so fast!" Hiroki yelled. Then he thought, 'Wait, thats what I did... As soon as I realized there was no hope of him falling in love with me, I met someone else... Nowaki... It was so sudden...' Hiroki looked up at Usami's face.

"I can, and I did. I love Misaki more then anything in the world right now. I can't live without him..." Usami said as he looked out the window of the office. "I don't know if you can understand my feelings but, its the truth."

'I understand everything you've felt and are probably feeling...' Hiroki thought. "I just don't want you to get hurt again..."

"Misaki's different. For once I'm actually happy in life." Usami told him.

"I see, so, you finally have a boyfriend, after waiting so long for him..." Hiroki said.

"You have one too." Usami said.

Hiroki looked up, "How did you-"

"I've met him before, right? That tall guy who's always with you?" Usami asked.

"W-well, I guess... Yes, thats him..." Just then, like on que, Nowaki walks into the office.

"Ah, Hiro-san!" Nowaki called. "Usami-san too? Hello, I'm Nowaki Kusama. Nice to meet you properly." He said with a smile.

"Pleasures all mine, I'm Akihiko Usami. So your Hiroki's new boyfriend... Please take good care of him." Usami said.

Nowaki had a big smile when he heard Usami say that. He was thrilled that Usami knew him and Hiroki were dating. "Yes! Sorry to pry, but you must have some one you love as well?"

Usami smiled, "Yes, very much. Which reminds me, hes waiting for me in the car." Usami took the book he was borrowing and was about to exit, "I'm happy for you Hiroki." Then he left.

When he left, Hiroki had a mortified facial expression, and Nowaki was all smiles.

When Usami got out of the building he was met by an angry Misaki, "If we're late to Nii-chans dinner it'll be all your fault!"

"Yes, yes, come on now, lets go." Usami said, then he kissed his burnette lover.

"AAHHHH! What are you doing!" Misaki yelled.

"No ones around, so its fine." Then the two hurried to the car.

Above them inside the building was Hiroki and Nowaki watching them. Hiroki's face was in utter shock, "How could they just do that out in the open!?"

Nowaki smiled, "They seem happy. Lets follow their lead!" As he pounced on Hiroki and kissed him passionately.

Back to Misaki and Usami. Misaki just finished his shower and was getting changed. He headed down stairs and saw Usami sitting on the couch reading. "You don't even look ready!"

Usami looked up, "Takahiro called while you were in the shower, dinners canceled tonight." Usami then resumed reading.

"WHAT!?"

Before Misaki could realise it, two long arms were wrapped around him. "U-Usagi-san?"

"Now we can have the whole night to ourselves." Usami picked the struggling Misaki up and headed to his bedroom.

"Wai- Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled before he was completely swept away by the handsome silver haired lover before him.

Misaki and Usami weren't the only two to get it on that night. Hiroki was pretty swept away by his on Typhoon of romance.(Nowaki) hehe.

 **That concludes this edited oneshot. Please review and check out my original page 'Tyler Patterson'.**


End file.
